2012-09-25 - Parental Permission Slip
Roy actually managed to get Rose to come back to babysitting...he is very thankful. Because she took Lian out for ice cream and the park, while Roy gets some moments to himself finally. He is currently half asleep on the couch with the television playing some football game. See how productively he uses his alone time? Kara Zor-El comes into Roy's room, watches him sleep for a bit. Nope, not creepy at all. Then she nudges him. Nothin. Another nudge. Rao he sleeps like a log. Then she gives him a shove. "Hey." Kara Zor-El comes into Roy's room, watches him sleep on the couch for a bit. Nope, not creepy at all. She sits down next to him, looks at the football game. Nope, she just doesn't get it - Clark LOVES this game though. He keeps saying how he used to play. She looks back at Roy and nudges him. Nothin. Another nudge. ... Rao he sleeps like a log. Then she gives him a shove. "Hey." Well, sorta sit over his legs as he is stretched across the couch. Not that it does really distrube Roy. He isn't even fully asleep, but it doesn't rouse him as if he isn't on high alert. Maybe he is just used to people randomly sitting on him? "I'm ignoring you Lian...no, you can't play video games, Daddy is watching football," he says in a sleepy manner. Yep, definately in that between state...you are not as light as Lian. But just as you give him the shove, he half jerks away, and then falls back down when he finds his legs pinned. He blinks his eyes and raises a hand then to rub his eyes. "Huh?" After a few more blinks and staring, he grins lop-sidedly, "Hey yourself." Awww, he's still drozy! Kara Zor-El hrmphs as he ignores her at first, choosing sleep. After the shove, she sits up. "Coullld we talk about something I've been thinking about?" She pulls her feet up onto the couch as she looks at him. He's so cute when he's drowsy. And his legs are...effectively pinned. Roy is starting to figure that out and hmmmmms to himself as he stares at his legs, are is that your rear? He has to blink and remember how bad that looks and glances back at your face. "Ummm...as long as it isn't sex questions or about your sex life." He's totally nipping that one in the bud, cause he doubts he could maturely handle that one by a long shot. Kara Zor-El places her hands lightly on your legs while she sits on them. "Noooo, nothing like that. I'm good on that - I mean I've watched a lot of daytime television." She then pauses and mentions, "It's.... about Lian. You do trust me right?" Roy is quiet and not...happy with your comment about daytime television. But when you mention Lian, he frowns a bit. "Ummm...mostly," he says carefully. "I trust Bart mostly too", he does actually worry he will do something crazy and dangerous with her cause he thinks it is 'fun'. "Is this about taking her flying? I don't even want Superman doing it outside. What if someone attacks you while out there? What if she gets excited and accidentally leaps out of your arms? Children do crazy things at crazy times." He is a total worry wart, yep! Kara Zor-El pauses. "Well first off, I'd never let anything happen to Lian. Plus if she lept out of my arms... I'd catch her." She then adds some common sense. "Also, Lian's not insane." She shrugs a little. "You know, I used to babysit Kal all the time, and even though I used to complain about it I actually really liked it. I like being around Lian as well and I'd like to show her some stuff that she'd go totally heads over heels about." She pats her hands on your legs again, then mentions, "I'd like to take her to see a cool zoo. Kal's zoo, actually." She adds, "I could take you as well so you could keep a watch on me to make sure I don't get her in any danger if you want. I know she'd love it." "Kara, you don't have a secret identity....I really don't want a lot of public attention drawn to Lian," Roy says honestly. "I'm not really afraid that you would get her into danger on purpose," he says honestly, "But rather trouble would find /you/ while you have her. I mean, how many people in the world know Rose is Deathstroke's daughter? Not many, believe me. She's well trained, but not well-known, so can protect Lian. You? Red neon sign that says: Supergirl with baby! Who's the Daddy?!" Alright, that was a little silly, Kara hasn't been on Earth that long to be Lian's Mommy! "Do you understand the importance of a secret id a little more?" Kara has stated in the past she doesn't understand them very much. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "I could always fly above the clouds with her so people don't ask. Plus Kal's zoo isnt exactly public access." She leans over. "Plus I don't want to brag but I'm pretty sure I could protect Lian also." She pauses. "You know. All the superpowers?" She grins a bit. "She could wear the Red Arrow costume also, you know." Then she leans over further on top of Roy. "Cmon! I promise that she won't be in any danger at all, there won't be people watching, and she'll be totally... totally safe. Besides, you know what kids who have overprotective parents do, right?" "Umm...Kara, the thought of her that high sends me into a panic attack. It doesn't matter /who/ was flying with her, but I think I'm going to have nightmares now." Roy is /not/ happy with that suggestion. "Kal's zoo? What are you talking about? And superpowers has nothing to do with it. If Cyborg Superman or a Superman robot attacks, or even Bizarro, how can you be one-hundred percent sure an accident won't happen Kara? You /can't/. Cause everyone make mistakes, and in the middle of a heated battle anything can happen. Lian isn't old enough to make a decision like that for herself. She's got to at least be fifteen before I'm going to let her into the field. I know if she's determined, I'm not going to stop her in the long run...Ollie couldn't stop me for very long either." Kara Zor-El just sits there. "You know, my parents were incredibly overprotective. They actually had a robot that would keep track of where I was at all times. It got so bad that I started craving doing SOMETHING exciting, without even having someone around to make sure that I wouldnt get hurt. Like... I wanted to go see the flamebirds of So one day I reprogrammed the robot to give false information of where I was and me and my friend Thara went to climb up the Rojinar cliffs to try to spot one of the flamebirds. Well.... one of them attacked and if Thara hadnt been there I probably would have gotten roasted alive. If my dad had just let me go with him I could have seen them in a way that didnt wing up risking my life." She pats her lap. "What if I take you as well. It's safer to fly with me than on an airplane. Trust me, I wind up saving soooo many airplanes from crashing." "Kara, there is a difference between going to a damn zoo, and flying hundreds and hundreds of miles above ground level," Roy says with annoyance. "She's a little child, she has trouble operating my laptop and can't even spell Starfire correctly. I let her go out with Rose, Ollie, and Connor too. They all have normal identities, and aren't high risk. And if they fly anywhere, it's in a plane. Less villians punch planes than they do you Kara. Yes, I am concerned and worried, but I also think it is entirely reasonable," he growls out at the end. "I would think you would understand, as you know what it feels like to loose important people from your life. Do you /think/, even for a second, I would /survive/ past Lian? So yes, I'm going to be protective of her when she doesn't have the power even defend herself." Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose. "Then why is she living in Titans Tower? I mean... by your logic, you should be living with her in a normal apartment building instead of a place where supervillains are very likely to attack. Plus -I- will be able to defend her in the very unlikely chance that I'd be attacked before getting to the zoo." She pauses. "Would you let me take her if I use the plane in the hangar?" Wait, does Kara even know how to fly a plane? "Because she has a slew of heroes to protect her, and watch her when I can't be there with her. And...I used to have outside babysitters, she got kidnapped." She has been taken from him before. "I was just lucky that the couple were not badly hurt, and I got Lian back." Batman helped him. Considering she reprogrammed a robot as a kid, flying a plane is likely easily within her reach. Roy opens his mouth, then closes it. "So...Kal has a zoo? that's sorta weird." He isn't saying no! He's listening now. He rests back against the couch and sighs, "You really aren't going to let me up till we agree on something, are you?" He already knows...and already accepts. "Anyway, tell me about the zoo, and I'll give you a real answer." She murmurs to herself, "Yeah it's not like the place has ever been blown up by alien invaders or had an international terrorist stroll in." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No, no... I'm going to keep on you about it every waking minute until you just give in. If it works on Superman, I figure it would work on you too." She smiles. Then smiles more when it looks like he might let Lian go. "Well.... Kal was once captured by this alien who was collecting one of a kind creatures from all over the universe, and since at the time I was still in suspended animation, he figured Kal was the last Kryptonian so wanted him for the collection. After Kal beat him, he put the zoo animals at the Fortress of Solitude. There's all sorts. Even some from Earth." She smiles. "I know she'd love to see it. And don't worry, they're all in terrariums." "Alright, that's a little nerve wracking, but I'm guessing Kal built the place pretty secure. So sure. And don't think nagging will work on me woman!" Ya right, it does...not that Roy doesn't get stubborn as hell, but he at least gives in eventually, at least a little. He's bad about saying no forever, especially to cute girls. He sighs dramatically, "You are going to be the death of me," and rolls his eyes dramatically. "So...you really like watching her?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "It's probably the most secure place on the planet next to maybe the Batcave, I'd think." Okay maybe that's an exxageration, but it's pretty secure for anyone to be able to get into it if they're not on the automatic entry commands or able to pick up the 50,000 ton key (made from neutron star matter). Kara grins and gives Roy a kiss on the cheek. "You're not going to regret this, and Lian's soooo going to love it!" She then nods happily. "I love watching Lian." She doesn't like saying why, since it makes her homesick for Krypton, but she likes the feeling of normalcy that taking care of Lian gives her - it's similar to when she'd take care of baby Kal. It's a typical teen thing - babysitting (not to mention on Krypton, Kara would probably be married by now and maybe even have a child). Roy smiles lop-sidedly at the kiss on his cheek. "Lian loves it when you watch her too. She's always talking about you after you leave. Supergirl and her did this, and did that. She adores you Kara." His expression has softened. "If you want to watch her more, just let me know. I don't mind, and Rose might appreciate the extra time off. And honestly, the Arrow Family is her family, but I really don't mind her hero worshipping the Super Family. I think you guys are generally really good role models. Hell, better than me, that's for sure. I'm a horriable one," he admits, but tries to make light of it. Kara Zor-El punches Roy's shoulder. "You're a good father. Crazy overprotective, but a good father." She grins. "I can't wait to tell Lian, she's going to be... um... psyched!" Yep she's getting good at slang and smiles happily. "I'd love to watch her more often." She pauses. "I'd even use my secret identity when in public with her if it puts you at ease." She gives Roy a squeezy hug, before gettng up off his legs. Probably a good thing she's not sitting on him anymore after that. Roy grunts at the punch, "Ooooouch," he whines perfectly, and does his manly pout thing. He then chuckles at your glee. "Wait, you have a secret identity now?" He grunts as he gets half lifted from the couch for a hug, and then you are off his legs. "Ah....blood rushing back to my legs," he teases you. And he tries not to think of the feel of your breasts pressing against his chest briefly...nope, not thinking about that at all! He moves to sit up and stand up, stretching then and eyes the score on the game. "Man....my team is losing," he says unhappily. "Anyway, Lian should be back in another hour or so, if youw ant to stop by then," he suggests. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Yeah... Power Girl gave me the whole idea. I'm going to be her sister, Kara Starr." She grins. "It really works too, I mean, if we're both the same person from different universes or whatever, it's really easy to say we're sisters. And it's not even a total lie, sorta. Kinda." She then looks at the football game. "I swear I will never understand that game. Heh, you should have us do -that- as a team building exercise." she jokes. Then looks back at Roy and nods. "Okay - I'll be back soon, need to do my rounds anyway." She grins again. "Thanks Roy, this is going to be so much better than just a Lego set!" Then with a burst of superspeed, she's gone. Roy blinks, mind freezes, then..., "Wait, did I know that?" Maybe not. But Roy will keep his mouth shut. "You would flatten me. I like my bones where they are." But he's talking to thin air......he then sighs. "Geez, girls." He then flops onto the couch and buries his face into his hands. And it really kicks him in the gut at that hung and her departing smile and her sheer happiness. His anger at Vanguard...isn't Dedrick's fault. It's his. And there is nothing Roy can do about it, except hope to just get over it.